Erica Fontaine (A World Without Grace)
Summary For those Unfamiliar, A World Without Grace Is a verse that combines every Capcom, Sega, and Namco character with the likes of Undertale, SMT, and a new original verse. While such an idea seems downright impossible, it's execution is based on the Project X Zone game, which does a decent job at crossing over said characters. Then, a select few of these characters are transferred into the SMT verse, in a way which not only drastically changes their personalities, but the SMT story as a whole. This character shows a special place in the verse, Since she is part of one of three verses, holding any Christian values in the verse. The other two being Saint Saya, and Xenosaga, both owned by Namco. Out of all characters in the verse, Erica Fontaine is the only person who is a Christian. When most, if any character talks about God, they are more likely referring to one of the three gods presented in the verse, each with a personality similar to the Christian God, but not to that extent of the actual Christian God. It is a mystery of how she even got these powers, but what is known for sure is that the power to know and understand this makes her one of the biggest forth wall breakers in the series. This portion of her backstory taken from the Sakura Wars wiki, remains true in this verse. "When she was young, her parents died in an accident, in which she survived by accidentally using her special powers. Afraid that people who've seen her powers will think ill of her, she decides to live and become a nun in a church ran by Father Leno, most likely meant to serve YHVH. She genuinely tries to help others in need, yet her clumsiness almost always creates more trouble. For example; when asked by Father Leno to clean the sanctuary, she ends up destroying certain significant statues. Then, when she was in charge of clearing the weed near the church, she ends up plucking out the flower bed. Finally, when she was in charge of the cooking, she cooked up a dish that was inedible. Because of causing trouble, she was actually asked to leave the convent but due to her misunderstanding and impression of Leno's sayings, she stayed there for six more months." In short, she attempted to use works to seemingly make up for her sins in seemingly every bad attempt she had at doing something, but these works she used to make up for her sins only made things worse for her. She even gets arrested after following Lobelia around, a wanted criminal of her own society. She wonders what Lobelia meant by having pleasure in the morning with men. Ogami comes to Paris, who is a member of another organization in his attempts to unify women of different beliefs in order to stop greater demons that exist in their world, creates drills for all the women who join his army to stop such demons. Erica Fontaine is the only one who fails at all these drills and is told by Father Leno to leave. Erica Fontaine is alone, thinks nobody wants her, and she falls into her first depression. Through an outer source that exists quite literally beyond the forth wall, She comes to understanding of who the Actual Christian God, and how it is true that she is saved by grace and not by her own works. With this understanding, she learns that God's laws are not needed to be followed anymore and that it is only societies laws still applies. She never hears from this source again. Ogami and the rest of the group are found to eventually welcome her back, and everything seems to be much better with her. Erica Fontaine decides to have some talk with Ogami. Ogami teaches her that his goal in life is to create unity between all different types of beliefs in order to fight for the greater good of society. Erica hears these words and combines that idea, with the idea that God's law is abolished and that only society's laws are needed to follow. This means that unity between all beliefs could exist the best, since there was no need to enforce God's laws, since grace covered that to begin with. With newfound knowledge on this subject, her weakness being that she's clumsy, she began dedicated towards following society's laws, rules, and regulations more than ever. Although something else was happening. Since she believed in Grace so much, she began to believe that God's laws didn't matter. Due to Ogami's sweet and charming voice, she began to fall in love with the guy. She was already thinking of having underage relationships with the guy since nowhere in society's laws did it exclaim that such practices were illegal. It is a misconception that Lobelia's actions could have suggested it was illegal in society, but she was only caught on the basis of other actions. The Project X Zone era is where Erica Shined the most in terms of her personality, since she was one of, if not the best unifier the team had to stop greater threats, even unifying Guiomar despite their different and their completely different understandings of God, and despite the fact that Guiomar's personality is a completely dis-unifying one. There was also one more thing she was doing during this time. She did everything to make sure Ogami became her one and only permanent love interest. She had some competition, as Sakura Shinguji Was also competing to win Ogami's love. This rivalry was nothing too serious, and even lessened when Segata Sanshiro took Sakura Shinguji's love for the entirety of their journy with all the other characters. It was when Segata Sanshiro fleed that Ogami was forced to choose the person he loved and would stay with. Not to mention there were many other girls competing for his love as well. Eventually He chose Sakura Shinguji, and this is where Erica Fontaine fell into another depression, mainly because Ogami was the only sign of support she had from anyone due to her clumsiness and now even he is gone from her. She was thinking of participating in drugs to heal her depression, but due to her love for God, that idea was quickly rejected. Now there is the SMT era, eeryone is fighting over their beliefs, which they think are superior to everyone else's. Erica is one of the only people who choose not to fight in misdt of all this chaos. Instead, during this dark time, she preaches on unity, remembering the words of Ogami. She attempts to unify everyone together to hold on in the dark world they lived in. She choose this route because she believed there were no needs to enforce her own beliefs on the crowds, since God's grace abolished those laws, and sinse there still needed to be laws, society's laws still applied. This allowed for unity, since Society's laws would always take priority over God's abolished laws. There were constant fights between Michael, Gabriel, SATAN, Satann, and Lucifer over this. The fight between Lucifer and SATAN was the most appearent. They were fighting over if people should be allowed to do whatever they want, including the freedom to enforce laws upon others, or if people should be given freedom, but not the freedom to deny the freedom of others. This "freedom" they debate over is the freedom to do sin, or the ability to hurt others. As for Erica, the nation she live in unfortunately for her FORCED others to sin, meaning that doing sin was the law and all other "good works" were forbidden. She had a choice, follow God's abolished laws, or follow the Devil's laws of society. Eventually her and her depression choose society, where she participated in many addictions to heal her pain. She even took the mark of the beast because it was "society's laws." Personality She is very energetic, which conflicts with her clumsiness and makes her very careless at times. She is willing to take many risks due to her strong faith that God will work out everything in the end. She values the unity of any group, Even if it means that group is unified under the devil and not grounded in godly facts. She is somewhat of a quick thinker, although will plan out things every once in a while. Despite her faith in God, she constantly flip flops in her self confidence as a person. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good? Name: '''Erica Fontaine '''Origin: '''Sakura Wars, A World Without Grace Part 2 and 4 '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16, 19 during the SMT era '''Classification: '''Human, Christian '''Hobbies: Bible reading, prayer, helping people, and machine gun shooting. Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C | Possibly 4-B | Unknown Powers and Abilities: 'Super strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability, master gunsmanship, ki manipulation for offensive purposes, Breaking the fourth Wall 'Attack Potency: Building level (comparable to Sakura) | Possibly Solar System level (Standard PXZ scaling) | Unknown (never fought anyone in this era) Speed: Superhuman (comparable to Sakura) | Possibly MFTL+ (standard PXZ scaling) | Unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Possibly Solar System Class | Unknown Durability: Building level (comparable to Sakura) | Possibly Solar System level (Standard PXZ scaling) | Unknown (never fought anyone in this era) Stamina: Much Higher than Average Range: Gun Range Standard Equipment: Her two trusty Machine Guns,"Raphael" and by coincidence, "Gabriel" Intelligence: Average in Combat Weaknesses: She may end up tripping in battle Key: Her own Verse | PXZ era | SMT era Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8 Category:A World without Grace Characters